universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger Arc
What Happen On the alternate timeline, the corruption of evil effort the timeline master of the small being known as "Triggy". Because of its unbound power, the respect to be sealed away to make sure his evil didn't expell. It spend years mastering its evil self before HIM-Aku destory Hectare City. After Simon Mist and Daniel Toshida restore the city, Triggy became exposed to the real world as it destroy the timeline. And all begins with Steven... The Invaded Cults The Z Crisis Berserker's Vanguards Chapter of Ice Icy Steven Castle Striker World Xenoblade Heavy Artrilly Cry Freedom The Enforcers Civil War Overwatch Mishima Zaibatus Circus for a Psycho Project 7 The Man who Speaks in Hands The Evil Flow of Time Chara The Haze Trilogy Part 1 The Haze Trilogy Part 2 The Haze Trilogy Part 3 The Wicked Reunion Stop the Corruption The Unbound Timeline Calamity Trigger Ending - A New Timeline Characters Main *Steven Star *Jack the Hedgehog *Dean Brawl *Yuya Seven *Zachary Phillips *Micani *Rupert Charming *Venis *Fear the Ripper *Christian Lend *Shulk *Wally Ryan *Jauger Falaties *Shawn Voltage (Shawn) *Gingka Storm *Hercules Anarchy *Soldier 76 *Blizzard *Raphael Star *Yang *Joseph Belmont *Danny Star *Moondust *Kizer Genesis *Zuma the Large *TJ Friday *Bruce BlazeStar *Nergal Jr. *Reira Akada *Eddy Feast *Andrew Stardrop *Razor Blazefire (Original) *Donato Strange *Simon Mist *Grace Mist *Daniel Toshida *Lincoln Gilliam Side *Rosa Anarchy *Joseph D. Francis *Elizabeth Valentine *Patricia the Shuck *Brie May *Devin Explosion *Tank Miles *Cyclone *Alex Winters *Boost Bass *Ze the Charger *Unknown Lester *Starla *Joey Crawler *Wilson Carl Jones *Riki *Lita Magic *Billy Bobs *Pearl White *Jessica Blood *Ice Man *Gatchan *Nicolas Sanda *Misty Felix *Hawk the Thief *Kung Jin *Austin Slasher *Agito90 *Lewis *Joel Anarchy *Mark Freeman *Kenchia *Shad Irvin *Thomas H. Francis *Max Waker *Lloyd Arcs *Steven Jr. *Jack Majinkina *Johanna Spencers *Leah Needlenam *Akko Kagari *Luluco *Kanji Suzuka *Robert Young *London Donnel *Oscar South *Steve Caraway *Amy Rose *Angelo Punk *Wally Beetles *Napstaton *Goku Jr. *Thumper Star *Vector Shadows *Robin Murakawa *Arthur Sugerman *Shenron Star *Dodger Wall *Takiashi Nakamura *Tommy Lynn *Geogria Anarchy *Violin *Dennis Gunman Villains *Unbounded Triggy Side *Shadow Steven *Jacker *Expander *Clawer *Dreaded Z *Death Wish *Octavia Baxters *Berserk Yuya *King Nemestock *Troy Hancork *Parasite Catia (Parasite) *Anti-Steven *Tri-Borg *PC Justice *Familliar of the Silver Heart *Enoki Shegieru *PC Justice *Cyder Knight Arcana Joker *Mad Light *Solid Mercer *Pure Brachion *Victor Motors *Derek Drowning *Clayer Burnmer *Marx Death *Steven the 3rd *Rick the Crodlilde *Jessie Abyss *Charles Vesa *Black the Hedgehog *Justin Sawday *Leo Irwin *Reaper *Doc Black *Ricky Bomber *Kable and Karve *Kenneth Diesel *Tremor *Hei Kazama *Judgement Day *Jokester *Riddler Phantom *Flint Ghetsis *Zeke One *King Irwin *Ellis Lostness *Shadow Ace Grunts *Demitri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Dark Angel *Carnage *Jesse *Amarldo Ramos *W. D. Gaster *Veges von Bluster *Ultimate Blade *DAMON 5 *Razor Blazefire (Chara) *Kira Hisoka *Axel O'Brien *Vegeta Jr. *Mizuchi Sarina *Morrison Werewolf *Kane the Master *Garlik *Silver Heart Charming *Kaibaman *Chi *Marc Veiler *Demongo *HIM Corrupt by Unbounded Triggy *Fiona Blazela *Tom Smith *Phillips Dendsuki *Roxie Nickels *Paul the Merchan *Steel *Luna Fey *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrhams *Max *Jeff Fischer *Snowball *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Slash Master *Dunban *Finlay Rival *Tarou 5200 *Jason Mitchell *Kisara Misaki *Duke McFury *Toshi Yoshida *Young Cricket *Ashley *Carlito Crunch *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *Shawn Voltage (Voltage) *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Shind Hasahi *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana *Ronald Gat *Eddy the Clown *Steve Smith *Raph Irvin *Fu Star *Ren Mumbo *Nora KaBoom *Eric Erdbeere *Marco Mirolli *Orendi *Dee Dee II *Layla the FoxShuck *Owl Thunder *Kevin Force *Bones *Richter Blazela *Lucas Windblade *Kenji Irvin *Nunchuck Dude *Gammabot *Super SpongeJack *Super PatrickJack *Bret Astronomanov *Jim Homicide *Kevin Lifeness *Jeff Goldbullet *Alvin Nickels *Jacob Marks *Yanyamu Kotan *Danny Star *Sun Swordsman *Mettaton *Wasp Gamelon *Bruce Greyson *Kuai Liang *Hugh Owain *Peter Dunban *Mimi *Samurai Jack *Apollo Armors *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Gill Bacon *Valon James Crocodile *El Sombra *Whitefang Mikey *Nash *Bokcho *The Lore Vanguards *Black Friday Category:What-If Arc Category:Calamity Trigger